Angel Hall
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Hey sensei... You look like you could use a helping hand or two with your current predicament. What's that? Oh no, I don't mind at all! Just sit back, relax, and let me take care of the rest... AU KisaIta with a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

…

**I need to write more smut. That is the only excuse I can give for writing this fic. **

**Well… That and I wanted to see if I could explore a certain writing kink of mine. So, you all get to see younger!Kisamexolder!Itachi! Well, you actually get to see younger!Kisamexolder!Itachix? **

**Who is this '?'? You'll find out if you read. So read! **

**Disclaimer – Oh yeah, I own Naruto… * eye-roll * Actually, no I don't.**

* * *

><p>Konoha was the prime example of an urban city: large buildings, a coffee-shop on every corner, a McDonald's in each shopping center, and hundreds of schools: one third of them reserved for scholarship students and the children of the rich and wealthy.<p>

In the ranked 2 school, Pine Dew Hall, in one of the Literature classrooms, a slim figure was currently writing something on the whiteboard. They were working peacefully until the door opened and a deep, baritone voice stated,

"Uchiha-sensei, I checked out that textbook you wanted and… I…" The person who had just walked in was Hoshigaki Kisame: a prime example of the senior class, tall, broad-shouldered, muscular enough to play on half of the sport teams, his bright white smile contrasting with his dark complexion to create an image that drove cheerleaders and bookworms wild.

His handsome face, however, was stuck in a look of confusion as he took in his favorite teacher's appearance: his wild blue hair moved along with the tilts of his head as he asked, "Sensei, what are you wearing?"

"Oh!" The figure at the whiteboard turned around, revealing the slim, svelte body of a dancer dressed in a skimpy, white, angel outfit. Well, 'outfit' might have been too strong of a word as it was actually a thinner, shorter excuse of a toga with in gold chains and sparkling feathers.

A golden halo rested in his hair as a pair of white wings hung from his back. His long, midnight hair had been put up into two pig-tails and his lips given a gentle application of peach gloss: not too much to make him look slutty, but enough to compliment his shimmering skin-tone. His deep brown eyes matched his smile as he addressed his grade-A student, "Hoshigaki-kun, you took less time than I expected."

"Hell yes!" Kisame smiled, setting the textbook down on the teacher's desk, "If I knew how easy it was, I would have asked if you needed me to do anything else!" He then let his eyes practically molest the older man's body, "But, if I may ask sensei, what's with that outfit?"

"Oh, this?" Itachi replied, a light dusting of pink on his face as he explained, "The art-teacher, Azumoji-sensei, has currently grown obsessed with the anime 'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt **( 1 )**'…" Kisame nodded,

"Oh, I know that show!"

"Yes…" Itachi sighed, "He wanted to see if the cosplay he made could fit a normal person and, well, he has yet to come get it back and give me back _my_ clothes…" He sighed, sitting down and unconsciously showing off his sandaled feet, "I look horrible, don't I?"

"No, no!" Kisame waved his hands, "It's wonderful! Amazing! You make an excellent angel: the very image of righteous innocence and power!" Itachi shook his head and picked up the textbook, folding the pages that he would need for tomorrow's lecture.

While he worked, Kisame whistled as he looked around the room. Nothing really to report today and… "Hello…" He smiled as he read what Itachi had written on the board. "'Sex: Facts and Fables Revealed'?" With the speed of a bullet train, Itachi tried to hide the writing and notes, failing because of how short he was compared to his large student, "Isn't this a bit risqué for you sensei?"

"Stop being so patronizing you fool!" Itachi frowned, "its National Awareness Week so this classroom is being prepared for a lecture for the incoming freshmen." Kisame hummed, sitting on Itachi's desk,

"I see… Well, maybe I can help…" Before Itachi could ask what he meant, the bluenette had already pulled out a brightly wrapped condom, "I already have the teaching material~!"

"Hoshigaki-kun!" Itachi snapped, "Why do you have something so scandalous on school-grounds?" At his teacher's anger, Kisame couldn't help but laugh,

"Sensei, sex is as much of the high school experience as pep-rallies and college entrance exams; we have to at least be prepared~!" Itachi still wasn't having it; the toga-clad brunette huffing,

"I see that such things are more commonplace than when _I_ was in school. It's absurd…"

"Whoa, wait a sec," Kisame asked, "Sensei, don't tell me that you never had a really hot and heavy moment when you were in school? A cute little thing or a close friend? The both of you in an enclosed space where even the slightest breath causes all sorts of reactions in your bodies…"

"No!" Itachi shook his head, "I've _never_ been involved in something so crude! Not at all!"

The classroom was still: the only sound coming from the ticking of the clock on the back wall. After a long while, Kisame smirked as he asked, "Sensei… Are you a virgin?" Itachi huffed, folding his arms,

"You say that as if it's a bad thing…"

"It kind of is…" The teen nodded, trying and failing to hold back his snickers before they grew into full-blown peals of laughter, "How are you going to teach _anyone_ about sex if you don't even know what it is? Ha ha!"

On any other day, with any other student, Itachi would have let them laugh until they got bored. But _today_, with _Kisame_, he wasn't having it. "Shut up!" He commanded in his best teacher voice. But Kisame still laughed on until it slowed to a controllable level. He looked over to Itachi's embarrassed face and actually began to feel a bit bad.

"I'm sorry Sensei…" He patted his short teacher on the head. Yet, as his hands moved against the soft strands and he saw the tinges of red on the young teacher's face, he had an idea. "Hey, sensei?"

"Yes Hoshigaki-kun?"

"I can, you know…" Kisame raised a suggestive brow, "Teach you." When Itachi was quiet, his eyes blinking in confusion, the bluenette added, "About sex?"

Itachi was almost in shock. Where on earth was his student's mind, offering something so outrageous to a teacher? "You shouldn't speak about such incredulous things, Hoshigaki-kun…" Itachi began, walking over to the end of the classroom to get the broom so he could sweep up.

But as he moved, he had no idea of knowing how the sight of the matching lace panties of the outfit every time he bent down to pick something up was affecting Kisame… And he couldn't have noticed Kisame stalking over to him, like a wildcat with its prey.

Then, out of nowhere, Itachi found himself in a cast-iron grip from behind. "What is the meaning of this?" Itachi shouted, trying to fight his way out of his bindings, "Hoshigaki-kun, let me go this insta—Ah!" His voice hiked up as large, rough hands began rubbing and squeezing parts of his body that he had never known to be sensitive.

"Don't worry sensei…" Kisame grumbled, that deep, rolling voice causing the brunette to tremble and melt like putty into the bluenette's hands even before he began kissing and licking at his neck, "I'll teach you all you need to know and more."

"Hoshi…" Itachi whispered, "Gaki-kun..?" Kisame chuckled deep in his throat before hefting the slim brunette over his shoulder and stating,

"Let's start with the first lesson…"

* * *

><p>With a light grunt, Itachi was set upon his own desk and was hardly given any respite before he felt the large, calloused hands of his student pulling away the lace panties that Azumoji-sensei had gotten him to wear. "No… stop…"<p>

"Shh…" Kisame calmed him down before pulling the lace down and off those smooth legs: Itachi's smooth, slender member half-erect from all the strange, wonderful sensations that Kisame was causing in his body. "Now then," The bluenette began while gently spreading his teacher's legs, "First we're going to learn about foreplay and the first part of _that_ is…"

"Oh!" Itachi gasped as Kisame grabbed his privates, whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Well, for foreplay you need to know how to give a good blowjob, duh." Kisame replied, moving his hand up and down Itachi's length. "First, we have to make sure that little sensei here is nice and happy to see me…"

Itachi was helpless, his body moving to get more friction against Kisame's hand. It got even worse as the predator used his other hand to play with his right nipple: squeezing and rolling it between his fingers. "Why..?" Itachi panted, his skin turning red, "Why is… my body feeling like this..?"

"What?" Kisame asked, "It's good, right?" He waited a moment, but when Itachi gave a slight moan and nodded, he smiled, "Good. Now, let's move on." When he stopped stroking, Itachi nearly growled in frustration. But Kisame shook his head before moving his head down between those soft, downy thighs and licking a long line from the base of the straining erection to the tip: the young teacher slamming his head back against the desk.

"Oh gods…" He panted, "Again, please?"

Oh, Kisame would do more than oblige. "Pay attention sensei…" Kisame murmured just before engulfing the twitching member in his hand.

"Hoshigaki-kun~!" Itachi moaned out loud, hands reaching down to push Kisame's head lower (or was he trying to pull him off: his mind was so frazzled…). He was sure that the world around him was spinning when he felt his student's cat-like tongue run along his length before engulfing the member whole: sucking with a ferocious suction that was driving the teacher wild. "Ngh… Wait, it…" Kisame pulled off, licking his lips as he spoke up,

"Tell me how it feels sensei…", and then went back to work. Itachi whimpered, desperately trying to catch his breath,

"It feels – Ah! – good… So good… Please, more…"

'_Looks like someone is finally getting into the swing of things…'_ Kisame thought before pulling away and breathing, "How am I doing sensei? Is this A-plus material or what?" The student's hot breath was causing Itachi's member to twitch with every word.

"Wait," Itachi panted, "Why are you stopping?"

"What else should I do?" Kisame asked, feigning stupidity. Itachi bit his lip, cursing himself for not knowing how to answer that question. He finally groaned,

"Go lower… Down to the hilt?" Kisame smirked before he hummed,

"It's been a while since I've had to deep-throat someone… But I'll see what I can do…" Down he went again, relishing in his teacher's scream as he sucked him in, using his tongue in a completely devious way that had Itachi thrashing on the table: his hair whipping around him as he groaned,

"Your… your teeth…" As if to spite him, Kisame gave one last hard suck that sent the brunette over the edge with a scream. His body went completely boneless as he lay in the aftermath of his orgasm: parts of his frame still shivering.

"Mm…" Kisame murmured as he pulled off, wiping a small bit of white from his lips and smirking, "You taste good sensei: nice and sweet. Good thing I decided to suck you rather than stroke you," He whistled, "Otherwise this place would have gotten awful sticky…"

"Alright…" Itachi whispered, sitting up when his breath caught up with him, "That's enough now. We should… clean up before anyone finds us like this…"

"Boo!" Kisame pouted, "I thought I was going to get a turn! Usually my blowjobs get people so hot that they don't mind doing whatever I ask them." However, he soon smirked, "Well, I guess we can move onto to the next lesson."

Itachi's expression was that of sheer shock, confusion, and naiveté rolled up into an adorable sexy package. "There's more?" He gulped, the bluenette nodding,

"Mm-hm…" The student reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tube. "Luckily I always carry some of this stuff around. Well," He quickly spread his teacher's legs, licking his lips at the sight of the smooth, tight, rosebud that was the brunette's entrance. "Let's continue…"

* * *

><p>"Nngh… Ah…" Sounds of light moans sprinkled with sharp gasps and the soft yet tell-tale squelches of three slickened fingers entering a soft, tight hole echoed throughout the classroom. Itachi panted, his face flushed as he lay on his stomach: Kisame kissing down his back as he had his fingers busy stretching the small hole.<p>

"We do this," Kisame explained between kisses, "To make sure that someone can get inside here without hurting you too much."

"Please, I…" Itachi groaned, his teeth clenching, "I can't take any more of this…" But Kisame only chuckled,

"Such a stunning contrast: a pure, beautiful angel stuck in unbearable pleasure. Hm…" The student slowly moved so he could look at Itachi's anus, deciding, "Maybe one more finger."

"No..!" Itachi whimpered, "Not another – Ah~!" His protest was shut off in a whine as his student's questing fingers managed to brush against his prostate. "Oh God, what did you hit? What did you –Ahn!"

"Hm?" Kisame blinked, quickly realizing, "Oh, did I get your prostate? You know," The bluenette sighed, keeping up his fingers' movements, "If I could sleep with you, my chances of hitting your prostate again would be up by at _least_ 20%."

"Please!" The brunette panted, pushing his hips back, "Please, do whatever you want! Just keep hitting that spot, _please~_!"

"Hmph." Kisame huffed, pulling out his fingers and giving a slight smack to one of the soft, lily-white cheeks in front of him. "Such a proposition you're making sensei. But who would I be to disobey my teacher?" With that he unzipped his already-tenting pants, Itachi turning his head back just a bit and seeing his student's plentiful endowments.

"So big…" He whispered in awe.

"Sensei," Kisame chuckled as he squirted the rest of the lube out of the tube and slickened his large erection with it, "Such flattery will get you in trouble." When he thought he was slick enough, Kisame gently rubbed his cockhead against his teacher's hot portal: not entering, just teasing. He wanted his teacher to beg him to fuck him, give him that final rush…

"Put it in already!" The brunette keened from the back of his throat, "Stop hesitating and just do it, _please_!"

"I don't know sensei…" Kisame teased, "How do I know that you really want this. Maybe you should tell me."

"What?" Itachi whined, moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes (he looked so arousingly _pitiful_!).

"Ask for it," Kisame smirked, "Say 'please Hoshigaki-kun! Please fuck your sensei against this desk!'"

It was so lewd, that statement. It almost horrified Itachi to even consider saying such filthy words. But his body was so tense… He just wanted this agonizing pleasure to stop or continue or _something_!

"Please… Hoshigaki-kun…" Itachi whispered before crying out, "Please fuck your sensei!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ahn..!" The young teacher couldn't form a complete thought: his mind being overrun by sheer sensation. The heat from their bodies joining… The tight slide in in his insides… The bolts of pleasure he would get when Kisame's cock hit his prostate… It was so much, he had never thought such feelings existed and that he had been missing out on them! "More…" He panted, "Harder Hoshigaki-kun, go harder!"<p>

"Fuck sensei…" Kisame gritted out, putting more force behind his thrusts, "You're so fucking hot… and you're squeezing on me like a vice!"

Skin slapping skin were added to the sinful cacophony of noise in the room, the two occupants focused on nothing more than their own pleasures…

Until the door opened.

Itachi immediately gasped, mentally berating himself for allowing himself to be caught like this ('Why didn't I lock that door?'). He subconsciously tightened up on Kisame who growled,

"Sensei, you keep doing that and I'm gonna blow." But he soon looked over to the now open door, expecting some disgusted faculty member… But actually seeing a familiar face.

Allow us to take our earlier description of Hoshigaki Kisame and switch out two details: his hair and eyes. Whereas Kisame had blue hair and predatory eyes, this newcomer had black hair and his dark eyes were more sincere.

"Hoshigaki-kun…" Itachi gulped as he addressed the other student who yelped,

"Uchiha-sensei… Big brother, what's going on here?" Kisame rolled his eyes at his younger twin brother's timid behavior before calling over,

"Samehada. Close the door and come in here." Samehada gulped but nodded as he followed the command. When he moved over, he panicked,

"You're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Why?" Kisame huffed, "I'm about to turn eighteen and we're both in an agreement on this. So unless _you_ decide to cry out over this, everything will be fine."

To say that Itachi didn't feel a bit awkward laying half-naked on a desk while two hot, twin, heart-breaker students talked with each other, would have been a fabrication. But what could he have done? Kisame was still inside him and he himself was still hard.

"…That you've never been curious?" Itachi blinked back into rational thought, hearing Kisame talk to his brother, "In fact, that shrine you have in your closet about Uchiha-sensei would say otherwise." Samehada gave a horrified gasp, his eyes going wide as he snapped,

"You said that you would never tell anyone about that!"

"Either way…" Kisame sighed, "This would be the perfect chance for you to play out one of your fantasies." The bluenette gave a quick thrust, Itachi moaning: a small line of drool escaping from his mouth. "Uchiha-sensei, how about it? Care to show my baby bro what we've gone over?" Samehada gulped, trying to get some logic into things,

"Wait… How long has this been going on?"

"Well…" Kisame whistled, reaching down to fondle his teacher's erection: sighing as the beautiful moans started up again, "I sucked him off, fingered him for a while, and… here we are!"

Poor Samehada was in such a predicament: Uchiha-sensei was the nicest teacher in the school: often spending his lunch break to tutor the scholarly Hoshigaki (not that he really _needed_ it) and he was so beautiful… To say that he didn't like the brunette would have such a _lie_! And now, the object of his forbidden affections was writhing and whining on his brother's lap, looking perfectly stunning.

Another thrust from Kisame had Itachi desperate for more attention… _Why_ was Kisame torturing him so..?

He was suddenly yanked up and, before he could think, swallowed into a wet, hot kiss with Samehada. This was… New. Kisame hadn't bothered to kiss him before exploring his body. His black-haired student's mouth had a peculiar taste: an underlying sweetness in the background. The way that Samehada molded their mouths together, shyly licking at his lips before panting and blushing,

"I'm sorry Sensei…" Itachi was trying to catch his breath from that amazing kiss. But even in his daze he could see Samehada hurriedly unzipping his pants: stroking his rapidly hardening member that was slightly smaller than his brother's… but not by much. "But I don't know when I'll get this chance again! Please forgive me!"

Abruptly he found his mouth full of something hot, thick, and slightly bitter.

"Oh my God…" Samehada whispered as he felt the succulent heat of the brunette's mouth on his cock, "It's better than any of my stories…" Though he was trying to be gentle, he was still a teenager: he couldn't help that his hips snapped forward a couple times. "Sorry sensei!"

Itachi knew that if he didn't calm down he was going to choke. So he slowly tried to remember what Kisame had done to him (kind of hard when you had two hunky young men having their way with you, but still)…

"Ah!" Samehada yelped when he felt a hot tongue press against him, the sound melting into a honeyed groan as he slowly rolled his hips forward: burying himself in and out to gain more pleasure.

For Itachi, it seemed as though his whole body was changing to receive more and more pleasure through his entire being: the sensual inferno beginning from his mouth and ass and radiating through his entire core. During that whole space of time, Kisame had been content to take his pleasures with his teacher's body: sawing that hot and heavy in and out of that prefect ass.

But he hadn't anticipated his twin joining in. Whereas Kisame was a somewhat quiet lover, Samehada was rather…_ mouthy_. The bluenette would often have to bang on the wall between their rooms at home when the younger would try and indulge in his many fantasies.

"God, you're distracting…" Kisame gritted out before pulling his brother into a kiss. The imagined picture of the two kissing (he couldn't move his head), along with the constant abuse to his prostate, finally pushed Itachi over the edge into an explosion of ecstasy and bliss the likes of which he had _never_ even thought possible: his orgasm staining the desk below him with a runny white.

The writhing of the soft, hot body between him and his brother, coupled with the hot, clenching muscles around his cock, caused Kisame to pull away from his brother: clenching his teeth as he came inside his teacher with a few more shaky thrusts.

The scalding heat of the athlete's thick release rushing inside him, painting his insides, stole another moan from the teacher.

"Sensei…" Samehada bit his lip, the vibrations of the moan rippling up his straining member and straight to his seed-heavy balls, "I can't… hold back anymore…" Before he ended up tearing through his bottom lip, the younger Hoshigaki groaned as his own orgasm hit, giving Itachi his first taste of cum. Creamy and Bittersweet were the only words that came to mind as the teacher swallowed down the thick load: Samehada pulling out, causing some of it to drip down his chin.

"That was…" The brunette student panted, "Amazing…"

If he wasn't still trying to clear his mouth and throat, Itachi would have laughed; Samehada had taken the words right out of his mouth.

"Seems like sensei thought so too," Kisame smirked, wiping the sweat from his forehead, his chest heaving, "Even for a virgin, you came pretty hard."

"NANI?" Samehada panicked, "He was a virgin? Big brother, what did you do?" Kisame rolled his eyes, looking for his pants,

"You did it too, don't put all of this on me!"

"You're right…" Samehada whined, his eyes growing wide and teary, "I'm such a horrible person~!" Then came the waterworks. Though he wanted to go have more fun with his teacher, he couldn't leave his baby brother to cry like that… Especially since it just killed the mood completely.

"Hey…" The bluenette walked over, wiping Samehada's tears away, "It's okay, stop crying…"

"Big brother…" Samehada whispered, quieting down as Kisame kissed him. Why they did this… It was complicated. For Kisame, as long as you were cute you were a potential sex partner. And Samehada was just so gentle and timid that he went along with whatever the older said.

Whatever it was, though, Itachi felt his heart race as he watched the two: whimpering as his body heated up. The soft sound caught Kisame's attention. He pulled away from Samehada, walking back over to the brunette lying on the desk. Samehada quickly joined him.

"So you get off on the thought of the two of us together," Kisame smirked as he licked a bead of sweat off of Samehada's cheek, "Ne Sensei?"

"Mm…" Itachi whimpered at the sight, too tired to do anything else. But Samehada immediately panicked, picking up his near-comatose teacher and asking,

"Did we over-exhaust him? Big brother, what do we do?" Kisame could only roll his eyes,

"Let's just get cleaned up before you do something stupid to this angel – I mean, sensei!" The bluenette quickly covered his slip-up. The two teenagers began to try and clean up the area, Samehada blushing fiercely as he wiped Itachi down.

It took a few minutes, but the classroom was back to normal (the hardest part was the desk, of course). The costume, however, was a lost cause. "Azumoji-sensei's gonna kill us…" Samehada whimpered, Itachi shaking his head,

"I'll just tell him that there was an accident in the cafeteria. But I still have to change out of this though."

Before he knew it, Kisame was holding out his blazer and Samehada had a pair of sweatpants that he was holding for his brother. "Oh…" Itachi blinked, taking the clothes and slowly getting out of the soiled costume, "Thank you…" While he was changing Kisame nudged his brother's shoulder and silently gestured for them to make their exit. "Wait!"

"Hm?" Kisame turned back, spinning his brother around. Itachi quickly draped the blazer over his shoulders and walked over, biting his lip and quietly asking,

"I… What I mean to say is… Well…" Finally, he just decided to spit it out, "This was such an amazing experience and I can't believe I'm asking this, even _with_ the risk factor but… Canthisnotbeaonetimething?"

* * *

><p>In the ranked 2 school of Konoha, Pine Dew Hall, in one of the Literature classrooms, a slim figure was currently writing something on the whiteboard. He worked peacefully until the door opened and a deep, baritone voice stated,<p>

"Ne, sensei!" Itachi turned around, dressed in one of his normal suits and a pair of glasses, and asked,

"Oh, Hoshigaki-kun and…" He looked over to see Kisame and Samehada standing next to him, "Hoshigaki-kun."

"You wanted to see us?" Kisame asked, leaning against the wall. Itachi nodded,

"Yes, it seems that your scores on your latest test were substantially lower than usual…" He waited for the younger Hoshigaki's whines to stop, "Yes, yours too Samehada."

"I'm so sorry!" Samehada nearly sobbed, Kisame only shaking his head.

"So," Itachi began, removing his glasses, "I suppose this situation calls for some intense tutoring."

"Hm…" Kisame grinned a toothy grin at his teacher, Samehada moving shyly beside him, "I suppose you could say that." Itachi nodded, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks as he pinned the two down with a smoldering gaze, asking,

"Your house or mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**( 1 ) If you haven't watched this show, go watch it! I command thee~! **

**Yep, I used an OC. Come at me bro! Just kidding, but it seems that I have a bit of a thing for seme twins and since there are hardly any out there, a lot of writers go this route (like there was a really good SephiCloudOC fic I read that had Sephiroth and a twin brother that was amazing~!)**

**So... Yeah. There you go. I might continue this but my muse comes from reviews... Actually, let me take a note from the Hetalia fandom. Guys, send in your ideas and kinks! If its not too wild (I don't do watersports or things in that area, just... NO!), I might just do it! And it'll be fun to talk to people like that. **

**Well, I hope that this was readable. Thanks for reading! Please review! I need my reviews, damn it, they're addicting! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, so much of a long wait for me to update this story. Okay, I'm calling bullshit on myself here. I've had this chapter done for _weeks_ but since I've been compiling a few of my original stories, I've been that much harsher with quality control. **

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story... Which I can't be bothered to look into my inbox and thank each and every one of you, but I am _extremely_ grateful! **

**Oh, BTW this was a request from FMJ26 which I probably butchered 'LIKE A BAWS'! Let's go! (I do take requests people, keep that in mind)**

**Disclaimer - ...Meh, too tired.**

* * *

><p>The television in a medium-sized condo presented the Konoha News: something about the latest movies in theaters.<p>

Young literature teacher Uchiha Itachi sat on the couch that completed the living room, a cup of ice cream in his hands as he relaxed after a stressful day of teaching and grading papers.

The brunette nearly jumped out of his seat when there was a large banging on the front door. "Who on earth?" He asked, setting the cup down on the coffee table as he carefully walked to the door. "Who is it?" He called out. His response was the door being knocked again.

Though he was still wary, Itachi decided to open the door a crack… No sooner had he did the door swing in: a fake gun being pointed into his face and a loud, booming voice shouting, "Freeze scum-bag!"

"Kisame?" Itachi gasped, clutching at his chest as he tried to calm his heart. Indeed, it was his sports-star student Hoshigaki Kisame and, after the bluenette walked in as if he hadn't done anything, Itachi could see that he wasn't alone. "And Samehada-kun… God, don't _do_ that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry sensei…" Samehada whimpered, taking off the hat that rested on his head, "Big brother, I knew that you shouldn't have done that…"

Itachi allowed himself to simply watch his two favorite students as they talked and bickered. The school had produced a play, you see, and Kisame and Samehada had been cast as the two police officer characters in the story.

Now, Samehada being an academic student, you wouldn't think twice about him being in a play. But for Kisame, he needed an extra-curricular for college that didn't include sports. And the only clubs that were available happened to be theater or the health club.

Kisame _really_ hated the health club. The club president Kabuko had this _weird_ obsession with him and the supervising teacher Orochimaru simply seemed to have it out for him.

Thus, he chose theater.

Any who, back to the current moment. Itachi sat back on the couch and picked up his ice cream, asking, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Pizza!" Kisame cheered, Itachi immediately chastising,

"No! We ordered pizza the last three times you guys came over."

Yes, ever since that heated moment in the classroom, Kisame and Samehada had made a hobby of visiting the young teacher's apartment: either for studying, just a place to relax, or… well, Itachi's bedroom had been getting a _lot_ more exercise lately.

"Fine…" Kisame folded his arms, Samehada giving a reassuring smile,

"It's okay sensei, whatever you have available would be fine. In fact," The younger twin stood to his feet, "Why don't I make us something? Chinese? American? What would you like?"

Just as Itachi was about to reply, his mind seemed to key in on something. Those uniforms… Oh _God_, those cop uniforms hugged in all the right places: pressed blue pants showing off toned legs and the blue and white shirts stretched over broad shoulders and muscle…

A deep chuckle resounded from beside him and, all too late, Itachi realized that Kisame had him in his lap. "Kisame-kun?"

"Actually, you know what?" The bluenette smirked, "I'm not hungry in the slightest. At least…" He leaned over to kiss Itachi's neck, the teacher shivering as Kisame's lips moved against a sensitive spot, "Not for food."

"Mm…" Itachi shivered, recognizing the tone of voice with which Kisame was speaking. It promised all sorts of activities that would make his blood rush and boil, his skin hum in delight. He barely noticed large, hot hands moving up his shirt until he felt them pinching and rubbing at his nipples, "Kisame!" He whimpered, feeling his body begin to respond. However, he was surprised when his ear was bitten: Kisame growling,

"That's Officer Hoshigaki to you."

* * *

><p>Itachi's clothes were quickly shed, the ink-haired teacher relishing in the feeling of his two favorite students having their way with his body. He felt so powerless yet so desired all at once.<p>

He _loved_ it.

"Look at this slut," Kisame chuckled, stroking Itachi's quickly hardening member, "Already so hard and from only a few touches."

"No…" Itachi panted, breaking away from a heavy lip-lock with Samehada. He gently bucked his hips up into the touch, Samehada shaking his head,

"He doesn't like that word. I don't blame him…" Itachi whimpered as he felt Samehada lick a slow, hot line up his cheek. "He's too beautiful to be degraded with such vulgar phrases."

"Samehada…" The teacher silently begged for the gentler student to kiss him again, moaning in lust as their lips met: tongues writhing around each other. Itachi was almost lost to the world in his peaceful warm bliss when his eyes snapped open at the feeling of two fingers playing at his entrance.

"So, you're not a slut Uchiha-san?" Kisame smirked, circling the tight ring of muscles, "So I guess you _don't_ like things being shoved inside here?"

"Stop… stop teasing me!" Itachi winced, subconsciously circling his hips down in order to help the fingers along. "Please…"

Another chuckle from behind him broke him out of his haze, "If you want it, you have to play by the rules of the game Uchiha-san…" Was Kisame's growled response. After Itachi realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere by normal means, and the fact that he was painfully hard; the head of his erection red and dripping, he begged,

"Officer… Hoshigaki…" The effect was almost immediate: Itachi groaning out loud as he felt two large fingers, damp with only his pre-cum, begin traveling into his ass. His pleasures were brought two-fold, however, when he felt a hand pumping his neglected member. "Samehada..?" He tried to ask, the brunette nodding,

"It's me Uchiha-san…" The younger Hoshigaki tightened his grip, kissing Itachi when he moaned out from the combined sensations he felt from Kisame fingering him and Samehada stroking him.

He had found perfection, he realized: two hot, hard bodies surrounding him and touching him in such ways that would make him scream to the heavens.

However, all too soon, the hands moved away: Itachi being left to lie against the couch.

"Please…" Itachi whispered, head light from all the blood that had rushed to his lower body, "Please fuck me…" However, instead of being filled with either Kisame's or Samehada's cocks, Itachi felt himself pushed onto the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Kisame smiled as he lowered the zipper of his pants, Samehada slowly following his brother's example, "Me and Deputy Samehada here would really appreciate you helping us out here."

"Only if you wouldn't mind, that is…" Samehada blushed, pumping his slowly hardening cock. Mind? Oh, far from it! After a moment, Itachi managed to climb up onto his hands and knees and, after taking a deep, reassuring breath, reached forward to grab Kisame's hard-on. He stroked it for a moment, just until pre-cum began to flow, before he pressed his lips against the tip; eventually opening his mouth to let the student thrust inside.

"Fucking…" Kisame gritted his teeth, trying to focus on moving his hips rather than how hot… how smooth his teacher's mouth was.

While his mouth was full of hot, solid flesh, Itachi quickly realized that he couldn't leave poor Samehada hanging there. He gently reached over to the younger twin's penis, gently stroking it: rubbing his thumb against the slit, pre-cum beading down.

"Oh God…" Samehada whimpered as the silk-smooth hands worked his heated flesh. Itachi found himself suddenly hungry for the cock in his mouth: sucking harder and stroking faster. He pulled off of Kisame's manhood, licking at the head once more before he switched to sucking on Samehada and pumping Kisame.

Sucking on the brunette's stiff cock, making sure to rub his tongue along the prominent vein that ran along the organ's underside, Itachi made sure to do his best to earn the fucking that he was about to receive.

'_Wow,'_ He mentally chuckled, sucking and pumping, _'I'm really acting like a slut… It has to be those costumes…'_ Finally, just as he felt Samehada's cock twitch on his tongue, Itachi found himself pulled away.

"Hold on there," Kisame chuckled, "I know you're hungry for more cock, but there's something better than a blow-job, and you know it."

"Yes…" Itachi drowsily nodded through a haze of arousal, circling his anus with his slim fingers: waiting for either brother to take him. But Kisame smirked, walking up to Samehada. Immediately, the brunette twin felt a surge of unease at his brother's predatory glare.

"Big brother, I –mm…" Kisame had gotten the upper hand on his baby brother, melding their lips together: pumping the brunette's stiff flesh. Oh, they had him, Itachi realized as he slowly pumped two fingers in and out of himself.

Over the past few weeks of their strange relationship, Itachi realized that the strongest turn-on he felt with his two students was just watching them kiss… touch… caress each other… He nearly chuckled as he remembered when he had watched Samehada give his brother fellatio… He had, literally, gotten a nose-bleed.

"Ah…" Samehada moaned as Kisame stroked and pumped him, "Big brother… stop…"

"Too much?" Kisame chuckled. Samehada nodded,

"I don't want to… come yet… Too close!" Kisame only shook his head, tightening his grip,

"You can get it up again." Thus, after a few more pumps of a strong, calloused hand, Samehada came with a gasp: his cum creating a sticky mess over Kisame's hand. "There we go…" Kisame hummed, allowing Samehada to slump to the floor. The younger Hoshigaki whimpered, panting in the aftermath of his orgasm,

"Big brother… you're horrible…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kisame smiled before walking over to Itachi. The teacher's pale skin went positively crimson as he felt those sharp, black eyes watching him as he fucked himself on his fingers. "Alright, that's enough."

The bluenette twin picked Itachi up, helping the teacher over to the dining table and seating himself into a chair. Itachi panted, what he wanted so close but so far as he saw his student rub his cock with his brother's cum for a make-shift lubricant.

Then, Kisame hefted Itachi over his waist, positioning him right above his cock. But, right before he lowered the teacher down, he spoke up, "Wait."

"Hm?" Kisame blinked. He almost laughed when Itachi set the police hat on top of spiky blue locks, whispering,

"You forgot this… _Officer_…"

"Good slut…" The bluenette smirked. And then he loosened his grip.

'_Steady breathing, Itachi…'_ Itachi tried to reassure himself as the pressure against his backside increased, _'Just get past the first hurdle…'_

"AH!" Itachi shouted out as the bulbous head of Kisame's cock broke through his entrance; gritting his teeth as the rest of the hard, hot shaft buried into him. When it was in, after slow, torturous moments, Itachi reached a hand down to try and stroke himself.

He was stopped, however, by Kisame pushing his hand away and thrusting his hips upward. It seemed as if he managed to hit Itachi's prostate head on, the teacher shouting out his pleasure. "Harder!"

Only happy to oblige, Kisame moved his hips up from above while helping Itachi push down: the slim body growing more and more heated with every movement.

It was a deafening rhythm, one that left the teacher shuddering with heat as the student harshly buried himself into Itachi, stabbing into Itachi's sweet spot with every thrust, resulting in the brunette salivating and crying out with want.

* * *

><p>The hot moments shared between the two bodies soon reached a peak: bodies heated and tight with the fast approaching climax.<p>

"I'm… I'm coming!" Itachi gritted out just as he felt his insides twitching and tightening around the bluenette's cock. With a shriek and a spasm, the teacher found himself in the throes of orgasm: his semen splashing onto his and Kisame's chests. He was desperately trying to catch his breath, allowing Kisame to his own devices.

Rather than speak, Kisame latched his mouth onto the smooth, pale pillar of his teacher's neck: thrusting for a few moment's more before he buried his seed into the hot, tight scabbard around him.

"Fuck…" Kisame whispered, nuzzling his nose against Itachi while he laid him down on the table, "Sensei, you're the best."

Itachi couldn't help but give a gentle smile at his student's comment before groaning out the feeling of loss when Kisame pulled out.

"Great…" Samehada huffed, folding his arms as a blush grew on his face, "Big brother took all the fun."

Oh, Itachi couldn't leave Samehada in his condition: a hard cock needing attention. That couldn't be good for a growing boy!

"I can…" Itachi whispered, looking at the two teens with glossy, bedroom eyes, "Go again… But…" He was interrupted by a sudden shiver as he felt Kisame's seed leaking from him, "I'm still full of Kisa's cum…"

Samehada blinked before quietly walking over to the still shivering male and knelt between his legs after gently spreading them. "Hm?" Itachi blinked, "What are you do— Oh God!" He screamed when he felt a hot, agile tongue on his anus.

"Ah…" The teacher bit his lip, the new pleasure of Samehada's tongue teasing his already sensitive depths: lapping out his brother's cum… Had Itachi's hard-on rising anew. "Samehada… who taught you this?" Itachi moaned out, mind too fuzzy from new pleasure to monitor his own speech into anything proper.

The black-haired student was too busy with his current activity, so Kisame answered for him, "I'm not sure, but I think 'Eating out sensei' is around fantasy number 39?" Finally, with a whimper from Itachi, Samehada pulled away, licking his lips and panting,

"Number _49_…" But rather than harp on _that_ matter, the younger twin kept Itachi's legs spread, picking up his thighs as he positioned the head of his erection at the teacher's entrance. Before he moved forward, he asked, "Sensei, is it alright?"

Itachi nodded, eyes watering. "Go ahead." He whispered. Samehada smiled before gently prodding forward into hot, slick depths. "Samehada-kun…" Itachi whimpered, the feeling of feeling wanted, feeling lusted after mixing with the sensation of being voluptuously filled to the brim.

"Uchiha…" The student panted, biting his lip as he tried to get into a rhythm: his teacher's more than perfect body igniting all of his senses. "Sensei… You're beautiful…"

Itachi gasped, tears dripping down from his eyes. Samehada was so gentle and loving… it made him cry every time he was with the other in these secret trysts that the three of them shared. And when the other leaned down for a kiss, unknowingly shifting deeper into him, Itachi felt no qualms locking lips with the other: the taste of Kisame's cum being shared between them.

Slim, pale fingers scrabbled at the sides of the table as it rocked and creaked from Samehada's thrusts. Using this fixture on a day to day basis would become an awkward instance just like the couch, the counters, the bed, and half of his walls… Not to mention the floors.

They were both quick to the punch since they were working on a second orgasm, and lips and tongue were meeting just as frequently as their waists. But, even though they were so close, Itachi clutched Samehada to himself in a tight embrace: each thrust stoking the embers of passion until Itachi choked out,

"I… I can't..!"

"Together sensei..!" Samehada panted out, reaching down to pump Itachi's neglected member. That final bit of stimulation forced Itachi into a wonderful, heavenly zenith: his cum painting over Samehada's fingers. And with a moan laced to the nine in satisfaction, Samehada reached his own climax: Itachi shivering as he felt a rush of wet heat coating his insides.

Both bodies collapsed onto the table, trying to control their breathing. And for Itachi, his mind and senses too relaxed and sensitized, the only thing his body could do was drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a jolt, the air in his apartment comfortably cool around him. Itachi looked around himself, wondering just how he got into his bedroom when the last thing he remembered was having his world, literally, rocked to the core.<p>

"Mm…" He blinked, looking next to him to see Samehada sleeping peacefully, his arms around Itachi like he was a cherished teddy-bear. "Uchiha…sensei…"

The young teacher couldn't help but smile at the sight, about to lean over and gently kiss the other when a familiar voice commented, "My two favorite people in bed with me." Itachi looked over to see a shirtless Kisame smiling at him, "I couldn't ask for more."

"Shouldn't the two of you be home by now?" Itachi combed his fingers through his hair, "Your parents are probably worried." But Kisame only shook his head,

"We told them that after tonight's performance, we would be staying at a friend's house. You're closer to us than any friend, sensei."

"Kisame-kun." Itachi sighed, flinching when he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night sensei." Kisame smiled, placing an arm around the brunette's waist from his side of the bed.

Itachi could only shake his head. This was so dangerous, what he was doing with his students. But damn it all if he didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**TG - ... * reads over story while working on other projects * ... * fingers twitch to change something * **

**Kisame - No. **

**TG - Fine. Thanks for reading, please review! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
